You & I
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe and Max are both struggling, can a talk help them to realise that each still loves the other? Also, what's their life like 5 years down the line?


You & I

It was the awkward time between Christmas and New Year, when often not all of the usual shops were open and everyone was confused about what the date was.

Zoe Hanna sat alone, on the sofa at the flat which she'd once called her and Max's place, but was now only hers.

The female had taken some time off work and was planning on getting very drunk that particular day, but she didn't have the energy to go and open yet another bottle.

She was desperately missing Max. Winter was her favourite time of year, and she'd been looking forward to snuggling with him in front of the fire during the long evenings, until she'd ruined everything.

Zoe desperately wanted to turn back time and fix things on that fateful night- she wouldn't' have gone out, she should have had a night in with a glass of wine and a romcom.

Max wasn't particularly happy either, he also was missing his other half. He didn't enjoy Christmas very much, because of course, he should have spent it with Zoe.

Robyn and Lofty had organised a house party the night before, and were both very hungover and were still in bed. During the party, Max had stayed in his room, brooding, turning his phone over and over in his hand, wondering whether to call his wife. He'd forgiven her for everything, and truth be told, he wanted to make it work between them.

He knew that Zoe had been hurting from what she'd done too, she hadn't been her usual cheeky, happy self before she'd gone on holiday.

Max missed the old Zoe so much- the way she smiled at him, the way she was at work, the happiness that he'd brought out in her, too.

The porter decided to bite the bullet and call his wife. It was now or never- he didn't know when she would be coming back to work.

"Hello?" Zoe asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"Zoe, hello." Max said, softly, gently, as not to alarm her.

"Max!" Zoe was surprised, she didn't check the caller ID before answering.

"I hope that I didn't disturb you?"

"No no, how was your Christmas?"

The pair made small talk before Max decided to go for it.

"Um, Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I come round for a bit, please? I want to talk to you."

"Okay, sure. Whenever you like." Zoe said, desperately hoping that he wasn't going to ask for a divorce.

After the call ended, Max slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'm off out!" he called, just in case his housemates were awake.

Zoe waited nervously, pacing up and down. She didn't want to divorce her husband - quite the opposite in fact. She wanted him back.

A knock at the door made her jump. She composed herself, got up, and opened it.

"Zoe." Max said, taking her in. She was dressed in jeans and one of his hoodies that he'd left behind, her face was free of makeup.

"Max." Zoe stood aside to let him in. "D'you want a cuppa or anything?"

"No." He smiled. "I want to talk to you." He

"Okay." She nodded. "It's not, not..." she trailed off, her vision blinded by tears, she was unable to speak due to the sobs rising in her throat.

"Come here." Without hesitation, Max pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "It's not what?"

"It's not about a divorce, is it? Max, I love you, every single day I regret what I've done."

"Oh Zoe." Max said, resting his forehead against hers. "It's quite the opposite, in fact."

She frowned. To reassure, Max took both of her hands in his.

"What I'm saying is, I love you too. I've forgiven you for what you've done, I know that it was a mistake in the first place. I want to make it work with you, with our marriage."

"But why would..?"

"Because, Zoe Hanna, no, Zoe Walker, I love you, simple as that. I never, ever want to let you go." He held her close again.

"I love you too, and I want to make it work with you as well." Zoe looked up and him.

He smiled, and gently brushed her tears away, before joining his lips with hers.

Spiderman and Mary Jane were together again.

5 years later...

"Lucy! You're going to make me and Daddy late for work! Our game of hide and seek is over!" Zoe said to her daughter.

3 year old Lucy was the apple of her parent's eyes, and she was their little miracle. After 4 rounds of IVF, just before Zoe and Max were about to give up, a pregnancy test was finally postive.

The little girl had been born 6 weeks early and had spend her first weeks fighting for her life- she'd caught an infection soon after birth.

Zoe had been distraught, convinced that it was her fault that her daughter was ill and had been born early. Max had been her rock, holding her when she cried herself to sleep at night, telling her that everything would be okay.

And, eventually, it was okay. Lucy grew strong and healthy, and was absolutely fine.

Zoe had been playing hide and seek with her daughter before she set off for work, she wasn't betting on Lucy being very talented at hiding away.

The consultant had scoured the kitchen and living room, but to no avail. She heard a giggle followed by a "sssh!" coming from Lucy's room, and smiled. "I didn't know that Lucy had allowed her Daddy to help her!"

She found her husband and her daughter hiding on the far side of Lucy's bed, under the windowsill which overhung slightly. "Got you!" she said.

Lucy squealed with laughter, and looked at her father. "Daddy made a funny face at me which made me laugh that you heard!"

Zoe laughed, and lifted Lucy up. "He's no good, is he?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm always getting told off in this house. Zoe, can you help me up?" Max said.

Zoe chuckled and offered her free hand and to him.

"Thank you." Said Max after Zoe had helped him up. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you. Come on, we'd better get ready for work."

A while later...

"Co-Co!" Lucy called to Connie a while later.

"Lucy!" Connie smiled. "Can I?" she asked, holding her arms out for the little girl.

"Of course." Zoe slipped Lucy into her colleagues' arms. The toddler had dubbed Connie "Co-Co" because she couldn't pronounce the Clinical Lead's name properly when she first started to talk, and the name had stuck.

Zoe out her things in her office and went to find Connie. She wasn't surprised when she spotted her colleague, Lucy in her arms, surrounded by nursing staff fussing over the toddler.

"I'd like my daughter back please, she's not a performing sea lion!" Ordered the consultant.

"Here you are." Connie smiled after the nurses had dispersed. "Before you ask, she's been a little sweetheart."

"Good good." Zoe smiled as Lucy snuggled into her. "You've been a bit poorly of late, haven't you darling?" She cooed, dropping a kiss into her forehead. "But I knew that she's definitely on the mend because this morning, she suggested a game of hide and seek." She smiled.

"Aww, that's good." Connie smiled.

"I'll catch up on paperwork this morning, and if Lucy's feeling up to it I'll take her to crèche this afternoon."

"Okay, after you've done that, could you be in charge of Resus, please?"

"Sure, see you later."

As she was making her way to her office, Zoe spotted Max. She called her husband's name.

"Yes, m'dear?" He asked.

"Please could you get me a donut and a coffee? I haven't had any breakfast."

"Of course." Max grinned.

"And me?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Not coffee, but maybe just a little donut." Said Zoe.

Many hours later, after their shift had ended, Lucy had been tucked up in bed, Zoe and Max were slow dancing in the kitchen, the only light coming from the refrigerator.

This habit had started a few months ago, Zoe had been singing along to one of the songs which she called "their" songs, and Max had surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and beginning to dance with her. He'd come to know which songs which she-and himself, for that matter, thought that related to them, and whenever he heard one when they were at home he'd dance with her.

The song that was playing was "Take Me Home." By Jess Glynne.

 _"Could you take care_

 _Of a broken soul?_

 _Will you hold me now?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?"_

Zoe sniffled slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked, holding her close.

"I was just thinking of how true this song is for us- You've taken care of me at my lowest, as I have you. I love you so much, Max."

"And I love you, Zoe. Always have done, and always will."

 **A/N**

 **I don't own the lyrics used in this fic.**

 **Wahey, this is my 100th fic! I thought that I'd write something a little bit special to celebrate. Thank you to everyone who's read them so far- your support means the world.**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
